New Year in Smashville
by Ability King KK
Summary: 2014 is soon ending and 2015 is soon beginning. The residents of Smashville are ready to celebrate the occasion


The party was in full swing as everyone in the village gathered around the Town Tree and awaited for the New Year to start. Isabelle, whose excitement was obvious by her constantly wagging tail, passed out sparkling cider to everyone and even Crazy Redd got in on the excitement by selling party hats and party poppers.

"Wow! Look at all these villagers here to celebrate the New Year," said Alfonso the Alligator.

"This New Year's Party is going to be rockin'! Don't you think, Yuu?" questioned Biff the Hippo.

The brown-haired mayor rubbed the back of his head as he gave his friend a small grin. "I wouldn't doubt it. I just hope that the upcoming year will be just as great as this one was."

"You worry too much, Yuu. You should really cut loose sometimes, me meow," said the Egyptian cat standing by Yuu's side. The snooty cat then snuggled up close to the mayor, making him blush a bit. "Then again, you wouldn't be Yuu if you didn't worry too much, me meow."

"Of course he'd probably loosen up much more if he was with someone more suited to help him, purrr," stated a voice that raised Ankha's hackles.

"Who invited you, Olivia?!" demanded Ankha as she glared at the white Siamese cat. Oh how she hated her. She was always flirting with HER Yuu!

Olivia merely gave of a smirk. "In case you forgot, Ankha, this party is for everyone in the village. Besides, just because you don't want me here, I know Yuu does, purrr. Isn't that right, Yuu?"

The white cat snuggled close to Yuu at this point, causing Yuu to blush even more and making Ankha let out a few growls. Off to the side, Alfonso and Biff watched the scene with blank looks.

'_Lucky stiff,'_ was the shared thought of the two.

-:-

Over by the Countdown Clock, Isabelle was busy speaking with Pietro the Sheep.

"Are you sure the clock will work when it strikes midnight, Pietro?" asked the puppy secretary.

"Of course it will, honk honk! As a clown, I always make sure parties go off without a hitch!" exclaimed the smug sheep. "Once midnight comes, the festivities will begin in grand fashion, honk honk!"

Isabelle gave off a beaming smile, as her tail wagged even faster in excitement. "Yay! I can't wait!"

"Neither can I! I wish midnight would get here quicker, honk honk!"

Isabelle giggled at Pietro's exuberance. Leaving the sheep to his work, Isabelle went off to see if anyone needed a refill on cider. As she went about this, she noticed the mayor stuck between two glaring cats. Frowning a bit, she went over to help her precious mayor out of this jam.

"Mr. Mayor!" called out the puppy, as she got close. "It's almost midnight! You should say a few words to the party guests before the countdown begins!"

Yuu gave his secretary a thankful smile. "Thank you, Isabelle. I'll be there in a moment."

"You're welcome, Mr. Mayor!" squeaked Isabelle with a faint blush. She then flinched back a little when Olivia gave her a nasty glare.

Yuu and Isabelle then went over to the Countdown Clock for the upcoming celebration. As then left, Olivia let out a growl.

"Stupid mutt! She thinks she can have my Yuu all to herself?!"

Ankha just glared at her. "You're delusional if you think that Isabelle is a threat. She may have a crush on Yuu, but anyone with a brain can tell its just puppy love. And besides, it seems that you forgot that Yuu is MY boyfriend, not yours, so that makes you even more delusional."

With that, Ankha left to go stand by Yuu when he makes his speech, leaving behind an angry Olivia and a scared Biff and Alfonso; the two backing away before Olivia took her anger out on them.

-:-

"I'd like to propose a toast! This past year was one of the best we've had and my next year be just as great!" exclaimed Yuu as he raised his cider glass.

"Hooray!" exclaimed the animal villagers as they too raised their glasses.

It was then that the Countdown Clock started to chime, signifying that it was almost midnight.

"Ten…

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

Six…

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

Happy New Year!" exclaimed the entire village.

Party poppers went off and fireworks went off in the sky. Most of the animals started singing "Alud Lang Syne" as they partied and celebrated the New Year.

"Happy New Year, Mr. Mayor!" exclaimed Isabelle with a smile.

"Happy New Year, Isabelle," replied Yuu, returning the smile. He then turned to Ankha. "And Happy New Year to you as well, Ankha."

Ankha placed a quick kiss to Yuu's cheek, making him blush once again. "Happy New Year, Yuu."

The three continued to celebrate and watch the fireworks with the rest of the village. Here's to a New Year and may everyone have a good one.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Another holiday one-shot and this time it's not a crossover. Nope, it's just a one-shot starring some **_**Animal Crossing**_** characters. Fun Fact: Biff and Olivia are villagers in my file of **_**New Leaf**_**, I don't have Alfonso or Pietro, and I used to have Ankha (she was one of my starter villagers) but one day she just decided to move and never came and told me about it. Is there a way to get certain villagers back, 'cause I really want Ankha to come back.**

**Music to listen to while reading:**

_**Animal Crossing: New Leaf**_

"**Happy New Year"**


End file.
